


Frozen in my tracks again

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Bundle Up, the gang are going Ice Skating





	

_**Day 3 - Ice Skating** _

****

Poe flies the three of them to a planet, he had mumbled something the day before about how he had discovered it on his travels, and they deserved to see it. They didn’t question when he asked their shoe sizes, and when he stole the away from the room early in the morning, with a large bag in his hand. They took the millennium Falcon, gifted to Rey by Chewie and Leia. But Poe flies today, as only he knows of the destination. Poe engages the autopilot, leaves the cockpit, ignoring Rey and Finn’s bemused faces and returns armed with three massive warm coats. Bundling up the two of them in the coats.

They understand why when they land, its cold here, very cold. The Falcon Is on a hill, overlooking a frozen lake. Poe drags them down, all giggling. Hands them each a pair of shoes with blades on the bottom, puts a pair of his own on, and skates off onto the ice.

Finn follows, shaky on his feet, constantly falling over. But Rey on the other hand, for a girl from a desert planet, took to the ice like she was born there. Graceful, flowing past the two of them. It’s unfair really how gorgeous she is. Poe has to pull Finn up off the ground again, and the darker man engulfs him in a hug.

“Thanks Poe, this was fun”

Rey skates past shouting “Thankkkkssss Pooeeee” her voice wavering as she floats past.

Poe just stands smugly, and prepares to teach Finn how to do the whole skating thing properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, The Spring Standards - Frozen


End file.
